wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Cinnabar
Cinnabar is a female SilkWing who is a member of the Chrysalis and works as a cook for Lady Jewel. Appearance Cinnabar is small''The Hive Queen'', page 142, with burnt''The Hive Queen'', page 145 orange scales''The Hive Queen'', page 142 that are dappled with glints of dark red under her wings and along her spine. Cricket said that if she had a few black scales, slightly different wings, and a much scarier expression, she almost could have passed for a HiveWingThe Hive Queen, page 145. Personality Cinnabar is a noble and outspoken SilkWing. She thinks, unlike Morpho, that they could get the HiveWings to join them if they could think for themselves. She is shown to disapprove of Tau and Treehopper's relationship, but it may be because she doesn't want the Chrysalis to be discovered by Queen Wasp. Biography The Hive Queen Cinnabar was part of the Jewel Hive Chrysalis. She first appeared in ''The Hive Queen'' when Cricket, Blue, Sundew, and Swordtail hid in the library. When Queen Wasp came, mind-controlling a HiveWing soldier, she eventually exposed herself along with Tau and apologizing for sneaking out to read in the library to cover. When Wasp persisted that she saw blue wings, Cinnabar explained that it was her cousin Morpho who had came to scold the two and had just left; she also added that it may have been the blankets they were using. She and Tau were then taken away to be "punished" by Lady Jewel. Later, when Cricket used the flamesilk, she and Tau helped Cricket up into the kitchen. She explained to Cricket that whenever Wasp ordered Lady Jewel to punish them, she gave them a medal instead. ''The Poison Jungle'' Cinnabar was seen with Io briefly in the SapWing throne room when they were getting ready to depart for the Distant Kingdoms. She decided to stay with Io to save the unaffected SilkWings left on the continent. Quotes "No! We need every dragon we can get on our side! I'd rather have fifty SilkWings who are at least ''trying to do the right thing than three who are perfect in every way by your standards''." - To Morpho''The Hive Queen'', page 136 "Oh, honestly'', Morpho."'' -To Morpho "Are you really a flamesilk?" -To Blue "Oh, wow, ... That was the rumor but no one will officially confirm it. How did you escape?" -To Blue "Friends don't let their brains get invaded and betray the revolution." -To Cricket "If you're going to keep using my name in front of total strangers, you could at least introduce yourself, too, Tau." -'' To Tau. ''"It's just a rumor. I heard it from a SilkWing who heard it from his cousin who heard it from a traveling theater performer. The whisper is that there's a home for old dragons in Tsetse Hive, where none of them are allowed to leave ever because the queen can't mind-control them." - To Cricket about a HiveWing who couldn't be mind-controlled by Queen Wasp. "That's true, ... Even in the kitchen we can tell; it's nonstop sugar orders all day." -To Swordtail about Lady Jewel getting annoyed when Queen Wasp mind-controls her Hive. "Oh, wow. You actually shut Morpho up for a moment. You can definitely be in ''my Chrysalis''." - To Cricket''The Hive Queen'', page 147 "You're just mad because this proves what Tau and I have been saying, ... We ''could get HiveWings on our side if they were allowed to think for themselves!"'' -To Morpho "Wait. Not all of us want to kill all the HiveWings." -To Morpho "To be fair, ... we haven't exactly ''done much at the last few meetings. Or ever. Actually ever. I mean, how can seven dragons change anything? We know there are more SilkWings in other Hives who want to fight back, too. But it's just... everyone's busy with their lives and no one knows what to do and, I don't know, it's overwhelming."'' -To Sundew "We don't know how many there are, And if any of them have Queen Wasp in them, she can summon a whole lot more in a heartbeat." -To Swordtail about some guards "Got it, ... Come on, Tau." -To Cricket about a hiding spot and then Tau "Wait! ... We're sorry. We're sorry, my queen." -To Queen Wasp to distract her "We were hiding from Lady Jewel, ... She said we were spending too much time reading and not enough time on our work for her." -To Queen Wasp about what they were doing in the library "My cousin Morpho came to scold us earlier, ... But he left a little while ago." -To Queen Wasp about other dragons in the library. "That would be Morpho, ... or the blankets we sometimes use up there-- do you want me to show those to you?" -To Queen Wasp when she says she saw blue wings "Come on." -Rescuing Cricket from prison "She likes me, too!" -To Tau about Lady Jewel "Follow us." -To Cricket "Treehopper is out there." ''-To Tau when she tries to help Cricket escape Trivia * Her name is a reference to the cinnabar moth. * Cinnabar is also a reddish-brown mineral. * There has been some confusion about Cinnabar's scales. There is a line in The Hive Queen that says "With a few black scales, slightly different wings, and a much scarier expression, she could almost have passed for a HiveWing." Many people misunderstood this, believing she has black scales, while the phrase says if she ''had black scales she could look like a HiveWing. Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang CinnabarTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (lineart by Joy Ang) SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing cinnabar_moth_example.jpg|An actual cinnabar moth Cinnabar on Dolomite.jpg|An actual piece of cinnabar Cinnabar|Cinnabar by Chamops cinn.png|Cinnabar by Fish 10B6F9C9-2604-42AB-9BAF-9A283576DA39.png Cinnabarchrysalis.jpg|Cinnabar By LadyScarab References Category:SilkWings Category:Minor Characters Category:HQ Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Chrysalis Category:PJ Characters